Vet
by Tiggercat12
Summary: Pabu really hates going to the vet and makes a big deal of it.


"Pabu, get back here!"

Pabu bounded up the stairs to the attic where Mako and Bolin called home and scrambled onto the counter where Mako was, mixing something in a bowl. It was still early in the morning, and they haven't had breakfast yet, so he was getting ready to make pancakes. He quickly picked up the bowl before the fire ferret ran head first into it and took a few steps back.

Bolin appeared a few seconds later, almost running into Mako. "Hey! Watch it," the firebender yelped, just barely dodging his brother. "What are you doing? Korra's going to be here soon and we haven't even eaten," he then huffed, going back to stirring the batter.

Pabu hissed at Bolin and jumped away when the boy tried to grab him off the counter. The earthbender turned to Mako and said, "I guess you forgot that Pabu has an appointment at the vet today?" before going back to chasing after the little animal.

"Clearly," Mako sighed, leaning against the counter to watch his brother attempt to catch the ferret. Just then, Korra appeared. "Okay, why did I just show up to an empty gym? It's bad enough I have to wake up this early, but now I have to come and get you two-" She cut off when she saw them; Bolin trying in vain to catch Pabu and Mako leaning on the counter with a bowl and whisk. "And you're not even _dressed!_" she finished, waving at hand at Mako. He blinked and looked at his clothes, or the lack thereof. He was still in his night clothes.

Korra's eyes settled on the bowl. Palm met forehead when she finally understood why he had it. "You're not dressed, you aren't at all ready for practice, and you haven't EATEN? UGH," she groaned, sliding her hand down her face and dropping her arm with an exasperated sigh.

"Why is Pabu running from Bolin?" she asked, walking over to Mako. The boy's shoulders dropped and he put the bowl down, giving up on breakfast for the time being. "Bolin forgot to remind me that he has an appointment at the vet today," he answered, arms crossed. "You mean to tell me I could have _slept in?_" Korra said, her brow twitching. "Oh, you've got to be _kidding_ me."

The Avatar watched as Bolin chased his pet, the animal easily running from his grasp. Pabu ran over to Korra-who had turned to leave to get changed so she'd be ready for practice whenever the boys planned to have it- and frantically scrambled up her leg. She flinched as he clawed his way up, let out a startled squeal, and froze as the ferret pushed his way into her shirt. After a moment she started to squirm, cursing at the animal. Then his head popped out at the neck of her shirt (of course she just had to pick today to wear one of her loose, low-neck shirts) and his eyes locked with hers.

Korra blinked and then snapped, "Pabu, get out of my br-" She slapped her hand over her mouth a split second later, catching herself a little too late. Both boys were staring at her, their faces bright red. Mako coughed and rubbed the back of his neck, and Pabu ducked his head back into Korra's shirt. That's when Korra put on an embarrassed grin before turning around so her back was facing the boys. "Pabu, get _out,_" she huffed, reaching into her bra and grabbing the fire ferret's scruff. She brought him up to her face to glare at him before walking over to Bolin. "This is yours," she sniffed, dropping the animal in Bolin's arms. "Er, uh…t-thanks," he stammered, making sure he had a good hold on Pabu so he couldn't run off again.

"I'm going to take him over now, or else we'll be late," Bolin told them, getting up and hurrying down the stairs. Korra watched him go, arms crossed, before turning to face Mako. His cheeks still had a faint tint of pink. She was silent, her finger tapping her arm. Mako, too, was silent. Then Korra snorted. "Are we still having practice?" she asked.

"Considering we'd have to wait until Bolin gets back and we eat, what do you think?"

"Sounds like a 'no' to me, Hotman."

"Would you stop- You know what, forget it," Mako huffed, grabbing the bowl from off the counter.

"Make enough for me, too," Korra said, poking his chest. "Also, I'm claiming your couch," she added, walking over to it. She plopped down and stretched out on the couch, flashing Mako a grin, to which she received a sigh.

"if you want some pancakes, don't fall asle-" he started saying, but broke off when he heard Korra snore. "Well, that was fast…"

* * *

Author's note: So I thought this would be amusing


End file.
